<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi Primer Ministro by Ladygon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659525">Mi Primer Ministro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon'>Ladygon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arturo  es un niño normal que tiene una fijación en cierto tipo de belleza. Así va creciendo junto a sus compañeros de colegio y mejor amigo Gwaine. Siempre tiene novias o novios, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien. Finalmente, aparece un chico de la nada y este es su chico esperado, pero quiere convertirlo en Primer Ministro de Inglaterra. Mentur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El reencuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes pertenecen es de la serie “Merlín”. No espero ofender a nadie, escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.<br/>Este ship me gusta mucho, pero en la serie quedé con las ganas de un reencuentro. Los que conocen la leyenda del Rey Arturo pueden leer sin problemas o quienes vieron la serie. Si no conoces ninguna de estas dos, bueno, te recomiendo que veas la serie o te veas la película “Excalibur”, aunque son muy diferentes la una de la otra, la serie trató de respetar algunas cosas o encajar con la leyenda cosa que lo agradezco.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El primer día del jardín de niños, Arturo se enamoró de la tía, es decir, de la profesora. Era la primera criatura que veía con esos ojos azules, piel nívea y cabello negro. El enamoramiento fue fuerte e impactante, le duró para siempre, es decir, los dos años que estuvo ahí.</p><p>Su mejor amigo Gwaine  lo conocía desde esos años y le decía “Princesa”, ya que fue elegido para protagonizar el cuento de la Bella Durmiente, ganando el papel de Aurora. Así fue que cuando iban en la primaria, no perdió su apodo por parte de su amigo, como tampoco las preferencias del tipo físico, salvo que ahora le gustaban los niños.</p><p>Su amigo estuvo bastante sorprendido por este hecho, pero por otro lado, le agradó reforzar que su apodo de “Princesa”, le quedaba a las mil maravillas.</p><p>El idilio por el chico de ojos azules duró un año completo, hasta que encontró  a una niña de semejantes atributos, salvo por sus enormes orejas. Este idilio duró mucho más, pese a los constantes “recuerdos” de sus amigos, por lo orejona que era.</p><p>Fue la novia oficial de Arturo cuando iban en primaria, además, de conocer a su otro amigo de la infancia llamado León, un rubio totalmente, diferente al bocón de Gwaine. Los cuatro eran como inseparables, aunque la chica jamás se sintió parte del grupo por nadie, ni siquiera por Arturo, quien la adoraba.</p><p>Elisa le rompió el corazón a la tierna edad de siete años. Arturo no quiso saber nada del amor, maldiciendo al mundo por su desafortunada existencia. Hasta que otro niño lindo apareció en su radar de conquistas y fue por él.</p><p>Arturo no tenía remedio para eso. No podía resistir un moreno ojiazul, con piel blanca. Ni hombre, ni mujer, este debía ser de él. Muchas veces sucedía que estaba con uno cuando aparecía otro y así dejaba la versión vieja para una más mejorada o 2.0, que al pasar los años no cambiaba para nada, y ya de adolescentes no tenía remedio.</p><p>—Esa es una fijación enfermiza —le dijo un día su amigo Gwaine.</p><p>—Al menos yo tengo una. Tú te acuestas con cualquiera —fue la respuesta de Arturo.</p><p>—Digamos que yo creo en la diversidad, no como tú.</p><p>—Es mi tipo. Te lo he dicho ciento de veces.</p><p>Y era cierto, los chicos iban en la secundaria tenían catorce años y eran unos verdaderos rompecorazones. Ese año aumentó significativamente, la pandilla cuando Arturo ingresó al equipo de fútbol. Ahí conoció a Lance, quien tenía una novia llamada Gwen, a Percy y a Elyan, quienes eran parte del equipo de fútbol colegial.</p><p>—Ustedes tienen nombres muy extraños —dijo un día Arturo—. No pueden tener uno normal como el mío.</p><p>—Sí, claro, como si fueras tan normal —dijo el loco de su amigo Gwaine.</p><p>—Más normal que tú, eso sí.</p><p>Arturo era un líder innato. Se volvió el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer y siempre planteaba las estrategias de forma eficaz. Los entrenamientos eran rigurosos, pero  a él le encantaban.   Exigía a todos los miembros del equipo, mientras coqueteaba con su novia o novio de turno, quien estaba en las gradas. No solo en los entrenamientos, sino en los partidos con más razón.</p><p>Después del colegio, iban al centro comercial por unas malteadas. Tenían esa rutina, hasta que un día iba con sus amigos por los pasillos, revisando las tiendas y se detuvieron en el centro donde había una pileta de agua muy hermosa. Algunos estaban sentados, otros parados, conversando. Uno de esos que estaba parado era Arturo.</p><p>Arturo quitó la vista de su interlocutor por unos segundos y vio a un chico parado en la vitrina de una tienda. Quedó paralizado, pues era su tipo en todos los sentidos. Percy se levantó de improviso, tapando su visión, cuando hizo la cabeza hacia un lado para volver a mirarlo, no lo encontró. Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, llamando la atención de sus amigos.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa Arturo?</p><p>—Vi a alguien.</p><p>—¿Otra conquista? Si la última está aquí con nosotros.</p><p>Era verdad, la conquista de última hora, era una chica bastante mejorcita que las anteriores con un bonito cuerpo y uno ojazos azules preciosos. Esta lo miró con cara enojada, Arturo le sonrió como tonto, pero aun así, miró hacia donde desapareció su fantasma.</p><p>Fueron a una fuente de soda, ya que querían algo helado. Tomaron una mesa redonda con muchas sillas para todos: Gwen, Lancelot, León, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine y su nueva conquista, que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Y estaban todos ahí reunidos, haciendo algo de escándalo mientras tomaban sus bebidas, cuando el fantasma apareció.</p><p>Estaba sentado en una mesa pequeña para dos personas, solo, con una taza de té con un platito de galletitas y leyendo un libro de tapa empastada. Cuando Arturo lo miró, quedó como electrocutado por un rayo, incluso no pudo moverse por unos segundos.</p><p>No escuchó nada a su alrededor, ni vio a nadie más, que esa figura delgada allá sin prestarle atención. La atracción magnética fue demasiado y como hipnotizado se acercó a la mesa. Eso fue como si el espacio tuviera otro significado. Caminó hasta que el otro extremo lo detuvo. Tomó asiento frente al chico sin quitarle la vista de encima.</p><p>Permaneció un  rato en silencio, observando al chico con lujos de detalles, a ver si este sentía su presencia y le dirigía la palabra. Sin embargo, pasó el tiempo y el otro no se daba por aludido, dejando muy nervioso al rubio.</p><p>—Hola, mi nombre es Arturo —dijo con ansias de llamar la atención.</p><p>Sin embargo, no sucedió nada. El chico moreno siguió leyendo su libro. Arturo no pudo decir nada más tampoco, solo lo miraba como hipnotizado.</p><p>—Nuestra querida Princesa quedó prendada otra vez —dijo Gwaine con malicia.</p><p>Todos los del grupo rieron, salvo la chica en cuestión, quien era la nueva conquista de Arturo de hace apenas dos hora atrás. Ella estaba muy molesta con todo lo que estaba sucediendo así que caminó hasta la mesa de la atención.</p><p>—¡Ay no, tendremos drama televisivo! —exclamó Gwaine.</p><p>Gwaine siguió a la chica y todos los demás lo siguieron a él, hasta la mesa donde Arturo estaba con su misteriosa conquista.</p><p>—¡Oye Arturo! ¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunta la chica.</p><p>Sin embargo, Arturo no le respondió, solo seguía mirando al chico frente a él.</p><p>—No te preocupes, seguramente es alguien que conoció en algún lugar. Es muy amistoso —explica Gwen, un tanto afectada con el asunto.</p><p>—Creí que yo era tu cita —siguió la chica.</p><p>—Oye Arturo, ¿por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo? —preguntó Lance.</p><p>—Me gustaría mucho —respondió Arturo—. Pero no tengo idea… dime… ¿quién eres?</p><p>La chica se puso furiosa, porque el otro la ignoraba, olímpicamente.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! —chilló la chica.</p><p>—Puedes irte si quieres —respondió Arturo.</p><p>—¿Me estás echando?... ¡Tú! ¡Hijo de perra! —chilló la chica otra vez.</p><p>Estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Gwaine y los chicos trataron de calmarla, sin éxito. Harta de la situación, armó un griterío donde salió el personal del café. Producto de esto, los sacaron a todos de ahí y la chica se fue, echando humo de lo enojada que estaba.</p><p>A Arturo no le importó esto, sino no perder de vista al joven, quien solo se levantó de su asiento y fue a la salida.</p><p>—¿Está bien dejar a la chica? Parecía interesada en ti —dijo el joven.</p><p>Arturo sonrió, pero no supo si fue porque, lo habló, lo miró o, porque, simplemente, tenía su atención.</p><p>—¡Hablas! ¡Qué bueno! —Se alegró Arturo.</p><p>—Por supuesto que hablo, idiota.</p><p>Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Arturo. Todo le pareció tan familiar y ameno, que lo llenó de felicidad.</p><p>—¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? Iremos a tomar algo por ahí —dijo Arturo.</p><p>—Creo que eso ya lo hicieron, ¿por qué no me acompañan ustedes? —sugirió el chico.</p><p>—¡Claro! —saltó Arturo.</p><p>En realidad Arturo saltaría a cualquier invitación del misterioso chico. Sus amigos se quedaron mirando unos a otros sin saber qué pensar al respecto, pero con dudas de seguir a la pareja.</p><p>—Este, no creo que deberíamos acompañarlos —dijo León.</p><p>—La invitación es para todos. O vienen todos o no viene nadie —dijo el chico.</p><p>Arturo saltó como un resorte frente a sus amigos para suplicarles, si era necesario, que aceptaran la invitación del chico. Los ojitos de cachorro, fueron el aliciente que sus amigos no pudieron resistir. Arturo tampoco suplicó tanto, sino con sus buenos argumentos de líder, lograba convencerlos con facilidad.</p><p>—¿Ya lo decidieron? —preguntó el chico moreno.</p><p>Todos lo miraron y vieron una gran limosina negra a su lado. Un chofer le abría la puerta para que pasara. El moreno entró con mucha elegancia mientras los demás quedaron petrificados en el lugar. Arturo reaccionó y entró a la limosina detrás de él. Luego, sacó la cabeza y animó a sus amigos a subir al vehículo, cosa que hicieron todos.</p><p>Sorprendido de lo espaciosa de la limosina, puesto que entraron todos, comenzaron a interrogar al chico misterioso. Principalmente, tenían curiosidad de saber dónde iban.  Sin embargo, el chico se le arreglaba para decir mucho y al mismo tiempo, nada. Algo bastante raro y difícil de explicar.</p><p>La limusina anduvo unos buenos kilómetros bajo el regaño de sus amigos, puesto que Arturo estaba demasiado confiado con ese nuevo “novio” y trataba de hablar con él, pero no con mucho éxito. No lograron sacarle para donde iban y los chicos en verdad se estaban asustando.</p><p>Justo cuando estaban planeando amotinarse, el vehículo se detuvo y pudieron bajar aliviados. Eso no pasaba con Arturo, ya que él estaba dispuesto a ir al mismo infierno, si el chico lo pedía.</p><p>—¿Un lago? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Lance.</p><p>—En Dozmary Pool —respondió el chico desconocido.</p><p>—¿Podrías decirnos cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Gwen.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Merlín.</p><p>—Hola Merlín, mi nombre es Arturo —dijo el chico rubio de ojos azules, ofreciendo su mano como todo buen caballero inglés.</p><p>Merlín quedó mirando la mano ofrecida por unos momentos, y luego la estrechó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Arturo creyó morir de la impresión al ver la sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Esto es enserio? ¿Arturo y Merlín? —dijo Gwen.</p><p>Arturo no supo de lo que hablaba su amiga, hasta que sus amigos se pusieron a comentar los curiosos nombres, como pareciendo que ellos también tenían nombres raros.</p><p>—Los traje hasta aquí, para que sean testigo del resurgimiento del Rey Arturo —dijo Merlín.</p><p>Sin tomar el parecer  a nadie, se acercó hasta la orilla del lago y pronunció un conjuro con las manos alzadas. De inmediato, apareció una espada desde el centro del lago y parte de la mano de la Dama del Lago, quien custodiaba Excalibur.</p><p>Todos quedaron sorprendidos y paralizados con la vista  de esa espada mágica salida del lago, he hipnotizados, cuando la espada saltó de la mano de la mujer y voló por los aires hacia donde estaba Arturo. Por un momento, todos pensaron que iba a matar  a Arturo, pero este permaneció impasible en su puesto y alzó la mano. La espada pareció detenerse en el aire y con lentitud, posarse en la mano de Arturo, como si la hubiera llamado él mismo.</p><p>Entonces, se sintió una ola de energía que los golpeó de improviso a todos. Miles de imágenes se les pasaron por la mente, imágenes de otra época. Las imágenes eran perturbadoras, pero fuera de lo asombroso que era eso, el sentimiento por ellas no evocaban nada, solo sorpresa frente a un fenómeno mágico. Cuando terminaron de pasar, sabían toda la historia medieval del Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, sin contar con las hazañas del Mago Merlín.</p><p>Quedaron todos en silencio por un buen rato, sin saber qué decir. Luego Arturo habló.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿tú eres ese Merlín y yo soy ese Arturo?</p><p>—Exacto.</p><p>—Y éramos amantes.</p><p>Merlín abrió los ojos con sorpresa.</p><p>—¡Qué! ¡No! Éramos amigos.</p><p>Arturo frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Seguro que tú y yo no fuimos amantes? —preguntó otra vez Arturo, indicándolos a ambos con el dedo índice.</p><p>—¡No! Yo era tu sirviente y tu amigo.</p><p>—Mmmmmh, qué raro, no se siente así —dijo Arturo como meditando.</p><p>—¿Así cómo?</p><p>—Como si estuvieras enamorado de mí y yo de ti.</p><p>—¡Qué!</p><p>—Oye, yo era tu esposa —interrumpe Gwen.</p><p>—Sí, es cierto.</p><p>Arturo la queda mirando y ambos se miran.</p><p>—Aunque…</p><p>—No tienes sentimientos al respecto, ¿no? —explica la chica, también algo confundida.</p><p>Arturo asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>—Es extraño, yo tampoco te siento como mi hermana —dijo Elyan.</p><p>—Solo fueron imágenes como una peli —explicó Gweine.</p><p>—Sí, como una sipnosis —dijo Lance.</p><p>—Exacto, nadie experimentó sentimientos al respecto —explicó Merlín.</p><p>—Yo sí —dijo Arturo—. Y fueron muy fuertes.</p><p>Miró con intensidad a Merlín y este se puso rojo como tomate maduro.</p><p>—E… eso… no puede ser…</p><p>—Creo que estaba enamorado de ti —dijo con simpleza Arturo—. No me culpo, eres muy lindo.</p><p>—¡De qué demonios estás hablando, idiota! —chilló Merlín.</p><p>Algunos sonrieron y otros rodaron los ojos al conocer el estilo casanova de Arturo.</p><p>—Ahora entiendo lo de “tu tipo” —murmuró Gweine.</p><p>—¿Cierto? —le dijo Arturo.</p><p>—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Merlín todo perdido en la conversación de esos dos.</p><p>—Tiene unos ojos muy expresivos —siguió murmurando Gweine sin contar a Merlín.</p><p>—¡Oye! —le murmuró ahora Arturo a su amigo con signo de reto.</p><p>Gweine solo sonrió travieso, haciendo que Arturo se pusiera sospechoso.</p><p> —Ustedes alguna vez fueron importante para este país. Ahora es tiempo que lo vuelvan a ser —dijo Merlín, dejando a los chicos muy sorprendidos.</p><p>—¿Quieres que sea el Rey de Inglaterra? —preguntó Arturo extrañado.</p><p>—Mejor que ser rey, ser El Primer Ministro de Inglaterra —dijo Merlín con triunfo.</p><p>Eso los dejó a todos sorprendidos, casi en shock mientras decía esto Merlín con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Yo? ¿Primer Ministro? ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio, Merlín? —preguntó Arturo con tanta familiaridad que borró la sonrisa del mago.</p><p>Un momento de silencio donde las miradas intensan entre esos dos incomodaron a todos los demás.</p><p>—Ejem —carraspeó Lance— ¿Entonces, tienes un plan Merlín?</p><p>Merlín infló su pecho con orgullo.</p><p>—Por supuesto, desde ahora todos estarán en entrenamiento.</p><p>—¡Qué! ¡Todos! —chillaron en un coro divertido.</p><p>Merlín sonrió con la salida del grupo y algo en su interior se hinchó de felicidad al recordarlos tal como eran.</p><p>—Vamos, es hora de irnos de aquí. Los veré en el colegio —anunció Merlín.</p><p>Dicho esto, la limusina se detuvo frente a ellos y los chicos comenzaron a subir. Arturo trató de divisar a Merlín, pero este desapareció de improviso. Sintió una mano en su hombro.</p><p>—No te preocupes. Ya lo dijo él, lo veremos en el colegio —dijo Gweine.</p><p>
  <strong>Fin capítulo 1</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arturo sin filtro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, Arturo estaba a primera hora de la mañana en el colegio, buscando a Merlín por todos lados. No lo encontraba y se estaba poniendo impaciente. Cuando apareció Gweine casi le saltó encima para preguntarle si vio por ahí al mago.</p><p>—¿Qué le pasa? Dijo que estaría aquí y no está —alegó impaciente el rubio.</p><p>—Vamos Princesa, no seas tan quisquillosa. No esperó tanto tiempo para no aparecer ahora.</p><p>—¿Pero por qué se demora tanto?</p><p>—No lo sé, Arturo, quizás se está haciendo el interesante.</p><p>—Maldito por ser tan interesante —dijo Arturo mosqueado.</p><p>Gweine se rio con ganas de su amigo, luego le surgió una duda.</p><p>—¿No estás alterado con todo lo que sucedió antes? Digo, quizás Merlín sí, lo esté y por eso no se siente bien o en confianza de acercarse a nosotros.</p><p>Arturo pareció pensarlo.</p><p>—Mmmmh, puede ser, pero yo era otra persona en ese tiempo, porque si fuera como soy ahora, no lo dejo escapar y lo hago mi amante. Ese tiempo es confuso para mí, jamás me quedaría con Guinever.</p><p>—Lo sé, apuesto que no solo a mí me sorprendió. Según la historia, fue el romance más grande de todos los tiempos. La caída de un reino por causa de su infidelidad con Lancelot.</p><p>—Me sorprendes que sepas tanto de historia.</p><p>—Me pasé la noche en Wikipedia.</p><p>—Con razón, ya lo extrañaba.</p><p>—No me digas que tú no buscaste en internet.</p><p>—No, no me interesa, solo me interesa Merlín. Creo que si Guinever no me pone los cuernos con Lancelot, yo se los hubiese puesto con Merlín. Incluso tengo la sensación, de que amaba en ese tiempo a Merlín sin saber lo enamorado que estaba de él.</p><p>—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó Gweine todo interesado.</p><p>—En serio. Me pregunto si él también me amaba… ¡mierda, fui un idiota!</p><p>—Ni que lo digas amigo.</p><p>—Debo preguntarle.</p><p>—¿Crees que te lo diga ahora, sino te lo dijo antes?</p><p>—Las cosas son diferentes, yo solo tengo ojos para él y la sociedad no nos molestará, y estamos al mismo nivel. Tendrá que decírmelo.</p><p>—Tienes que encontrarlo primero.</p><p>—Por eso que estoy así. Ya lo encontraré y no se me escapará esta vez.</p><p>—Bien dicho Princesa.</p><p>Las clases comenzaron sin que pudiera encontrar a Merlín, pero al llegar el profesor, apareció el nuevo estudiante. Después del saludo mañanero correspondiente, procedió a presentar al nuevo.</p><p>—Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clases —dijo el profesor—. Su nombre es Emrys… ¿Lo dije bien?</p><p>El profesor lo queda mirando.</p><p>—Sí, profesor, mi nombre es Emrys Morgan. Soy de Londres y tengo diecisiete años.</p><p>El corazón de Arturo latió tan fuerte en su pecho, que creyó saldría de ahí para pegarse al rostro de ese chico llamado Emrys. Conocía a Emrys era su mago salvador, el más adorado de todos y supo que era Merlín cuando lo vio en lo alto, en esos recuerdos dados en la orilla del lago.</p><p>Emrys se sentó dos bancos delante de la fila al lado de la puerta. Eso lo molestó, porque estaba muy lejos de él. Quería tocarlo y decirle lo bienvenido que era en esa aula. Gwaine reía entre dientes al ver lo nervioso que estaba Arturo, el cual no pudo concentrarse en toda la clase hasta el descanso.</p><p>Apenas terminó la clase, salió disparado hasta el banco de Merlín. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.</p><p>—Hola Merlín, necesito hablar contigo —dijo Arturo.</p><p>—Hola Arturo, ¿de qué sería?</p><p>—Sobre lo de ayer.</p><p>—Creo que fui bastante claro al respecto.</p><p>—Sí, pero es un plan bastante largo.</p><p>—He esperado bastante tiempo, puedo esperar un poco más.</p><p>—No quiero eso. No quiero que esperes y tampoco quiero esperar yo.</p><p>Arturo lo asaltó con un beso.</p><p>—¡Oye!, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Merlín, después de despegarse de un tirón.</p><p>Merlín vio hacia todos lados y todos los miraban con asombro, puesto que los chicos todavía no salían de la sala. Así que desde el primer día de clases, Merlín, es decir, Emrys fue el novio oficial de Arturo sin querer serlo en realidad. </p><p>Desde ese instante, Arturo fue un empalagoso que trataba de meterle mano en todo momento. Merlín estaba dudando si en realidad era el mismo Arturo de siempre, pero al parecer, verse sin la responsabilidad de un pueblo sobre sus hombros, Arturo comenzó a flotar y hacer lo que le viniera en ganas. Eso debía cambiar, pero pese a que el chico al frente de él no era el Rey Arturo de hace siglos, tenía su misma esencia, por lo cual, no sería tan fácil.</p><p>Y es que Arturo era un cabezota empedernido, que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder sobrehumano que lo hiciera cambiar de idea. Muchas veces en el pasado, Merlín tuvo ese problema y no pudo convencerlo. Ahora, debería lidiar con eso si quería que Arturo fuera buen gobernante de Inglaterra, porque a ese era su destino. Un destino compartido, otra vez.</p><p>—Bien chicos, los he reunido aquí, porque debemos ponernos de acuerdo con el plan de acción —dijo Merlín todo incómodo.</p><p>Estaban, sentados en el suelo de la azotea del edificio principal del colegio a su alrededor. Los chicos comían su almuerzo y no le ponían la correspondiente atención, menos con Arturo pegado a su brazo, agarrado de él y con su cabeza en su hombro como almohada.</p><p>—¿Quieren todos dejar lo que están haciendo y ponerme atención? —preguntó Merlín con voz de mando.</p><p>—No te enojes querido, los chicos están en su almuer…</p><p>—¿Querido?</p><p>Merlín quitó con brusquedad su hombro y Arturo sintió la incomodidad de no tener cerca, a su amado.</p><p>—Emrys…</p><p>—Merlín —rectificó el mago.</p><p>—Sí, Merlín. Claro que eres Merlín, mi lindo Merlín. El mejor mago de todos los tiempos.</p><p>—Además, soy tu consejero y el consejero de todos ustedes. Tengo miles de años, ¿escucharon?</p><p>—¿Cómo?</p><p>Todos le pusieron atención con ojos sorprendidos.</p><p>—¿Estás diciendo que no reencarnaste? —preguntó Gwen.</p><p>—¿No moriste? —pregunto Lance.</p><p>Merlín ruborizado negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Me mantuve inmortal.</p><p>—¡Dios! ¿Todo ese tiempo solo? —murmuró Arturo.</p><p>Un silencio mortal se instauró en el grupo. El significado de todos esos siglos en soledad era demasiado para la cabeza de los chicos. Arturo sintió un peso tan grande en su corazón, hasta culpabilidad estaba ahí presente. También, tristeza, desde que supo de la vida anterior en Camelot.</p><p>—¿Cómo que no te volviste loco? —preguntó un Gwaine desatinado.</p><p>—¡Gwaine!</p><p>El chico desatinado solo encogió los hombros, pues era una buena pregunta.</p><p>—Quizás esté un poco loco —anunció divertido Merlín.</p><p>—Eso espero —dijo Arturo.</p><p>Los dos sonrieron con complicidad. Los chicos miraron con cariño a la parejita. Pensaron lo afortunados que eran por no vivir como lo hizo Merlín todo este tiempo.</p><p>—Dime una cosa Merlín, ¿nuestros enemigos también reencarnaron?</p><p>—No, ellos no reencarnarán. Esta vez tenemos el camino libre.</p><p>—Uf, eso es un alivio.</p><p>—Eso no quiere decir que no habrá nuevos enemigos. Esos siempre se hacen en las cúpulas del poder.</p><p>—Buh, entonces no tenemos que ir a esa cúpula, ¿ya? —agregó Gwaine.</p><p>Merlín dejó de sonreír y lo miró serio. Arturo se hizo el loco. Los demás rieron con la salida del chico y  Arturo aprovechó para tirarse encima y abrazarlo.</p><p>—Te amo Merlín, cásate conmigo y vivamos felices para siempre lejos de todo.</p><p>—¿Qué tonterías dices Arturo? —dijo, sacándose al chico de encima.</p><p>Ahora sí, que todos estaban sorprendido con la declaración de Arturo.</p><p>—Ok, mira, sé que eres un obstinado, por no decir cabezota guarda secretos y todo lo demás —comenzó diciendo Arturo.</p><p>Merlín iba a intervenir en esa apreciación, pero el chico se le adelantó.</p><p>—Esta vez haremos las cosas diferentes. Yo haré y seré quien quieras, pero tú no me guardarás ningún secreto y te casarás conmigo.</p><p>—No puedo casarme contigo, eso no está bien visto, ni siquiera en esta época —dijo Merlín.</p><p>—Pues no negociaré con eso. Tendremos que cambiar el país —anunció Arturo con convicción.</p><p>—¡Eso es ridículo!</p><p>—Lo tomas o lo dejas. No cambiaré de idea y sabes lo cabezota que soy.</p><p>Merlín hizo una mueca de fastidio. Odiaba a ese chico cuando se ponía en plan “Soy el Rey del Mundo”, cosa que era literalmente cierto, pero no lo diría nunca, ni con pena de muerte.</p><p>—Está… bien…</p><p>—¡Aceptas! —chilló, entusiasmado Arturo.</p><p>—Solo cuando te vuelvas Primer Ministro.</p><p>—¡Sí! ¡Seré el Primer Ministro más joven de la historia de Inglaterra! —gritó Arturo.</p><p>—Ya, ya, ya, no es necesario que lo anuncies a los cuatro reinos. Todavía falta mucho tiempo para eso.</p><p>—Mientras tanto, serás mi novio oficial.</p><p>Los chicos se pusieron a reír con las ocurrencias de Arturo. Fue la primera vez que vieron a Merlín sonrojarse divinamente.</p><p>A partir de ese instante, el entrenamiento comenzó en verdad, aunque Arturo nunca se dio cuenta de eso. Merlín fue lo bastante inteligente para ocultarlo. Ninguno de los chicos tampoco supo nunca de las maquinaciones del mago.</p><p>Merlín siguió con ellos en clases. Iba para todos lados con ellos, menos a las prácticas de fútbol. Arturo tuvo que rogarle para que permaneciera en las tribunas mientras ellos practicaban, lo cual al final, hizo para que no lo siguiera molestando al respecto.</p><p>Lo único malo era que siempre que anotaban un tanto, Arturo lo saludaba como si se lo dedicara a él. Arturo era un descarado, todo el colegio sabía de su enamorado, aunque nunca ocultó que era bisexual. Merlín estaba sorprendido con tal  revelación, ya que pese a todo, el Arturo de antaño era tímido con las mujeres, incluso, le costó aceptar a Guinevere en ese tiempo. No lo imaginó nunca tan desfachatado con su sexualidad.</p><p>Gweine le contó, que desde pequeño le gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres. Al principio lo atacaban con eso, pero Arturo siempre fue un bravo guerrero y en compañía de Gweine tenían miedo de enfrentarse a ellos, porque dejaban la “mortandad de enemigos”. Eso fue un poco exagerado por parte de Gweine. No mataron a nadie en el camino, pero muchos tenían miedo de ser muertos si se atrevían a molestar con respecto a la sexualidad de ambos. Gweine también había probado con algunos hombres, pero le atraían las mujeres. </p><p>Así que la relación de ambos era de dominio público. Algo extraño después de estar siempre escondido en la clandestinidad por su magia, por su otra identidad, ahora podía ser él mismo. Todos podían ser ellos mismos, lo que siempre quisieron. Merlín, pese a ser un mago, no podía ver bien el futuro. Todas las veces en que trató o se le manifestó las visiones, quiso cambiarlas sin éxito. Con todo, jamás se imaginó, ni tuvo ninguna visión donde él sería la pareja oficial de Arturo.</p><p>No quería decir que no lo deseaba. Él siempre se engañó, pensando que solo era un sentimiento de amistad, pero en el fondo había uno mucho más profundo que eso. Le costó la pérdida de Arturo y siglos de reflexión errante por el mundo para comprenderlo: estaba perdidamente enamorado de Arturo, desde hace tanto tiempo, que no tenía lógica posible.</p><p>Merlín tampoco diría era eso. No quería ser tan trágico con un amor no correspondido toda su vida… hasta ahora. Explicar que tuvo que reprimir todas sus emociones durante años mientras servía a su rey, ponerlo a salvo, vestirlo, aconsejarlo, cuidarlo, ser su amigo y sirviente con todo su corazón, verlo morir, lo ponía triste. Si por si fuera poco, solo con verlo morir, tuvo que soportar su ausencia por más de quince siglos, hasta esperar su regreso. Era una historia para tenerle lástima y lo último que quería sería eso. No solo por causa de su orgullo, sino también, porque los chicos debían convertirse en líderes de una nación poderosa y debían respetar a su guía, es decir, a él, no tenerle lástima. Además, debía mantener el temple, ser alguien en quien confiar, una roca para esos chicos. Ellos lo necesitarían en ese camino, en el cual transitarían y para eso debía ser firme. O al menos eso creía.</p><p>Merlín tomó todas las clases de Dean. Se veían a cada rato en el colegio, pero así y todo, no era suficiente para Arturo, quien lo quería en su casa. El único problema eran sus padres, según él. Por otro lado, quería ir a vivir con Merlín a su casa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fin capítulo 2</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eres magia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La casa de Merlín era un palacio y vivía solo con muchos sirvientes. La primera vez que vieron esa mansión, los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta. Varios minutos después reaccionaron.</p><p>—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Mucho mejor que Camelot! —exclamó Arturo.</p><p>Merlín quedó intrigado, pues nunca pensó que Arturo bajara de categoría a su castillo por su casa.</p><p>—Tu castillo tenía una ciudadela —observó Merlín.</p><p>—Tu jardín es grande también.</p><p>Merlín rodó los ojos. No sabía lo que le sucedía a Arturo, pero no se parecía en nada a su Arturo de antaño, el cual era tan orgulloso al punto del ridículo de todo lo que tenía. Ahora lo estaba extrañando. Es cierto que este Arturo era más joven, más fresco y sin el peso de responsabilidades, o sea, muy infantil. Un niño comparado con él, un bebé en pañales con la imagen engañosa de antaño de su rey adorado. Totalmente confundido, en un tipo con siglos encima, era mucho decir. Al final del día, terminó riendo con su actitud, Arturo siempre lo sacaba de su centro y en este tiempo no era diferente. Arturo era Arturo en la época que naciera, pese a todos esos comportamientos infantiles podía ver el interior del chico. Como si fuera una lucecita que solo él podía ver en su interior, un lucecita especial, que iluminaría al mundo con su fuerza.</p><p>Pasaron una tarde agradable, tomando el té todos en el salón, contando aventuras pasadas de cuando Arturo ya no estaba. Merlín también contó la forma como se hizo millonario. Si eres un mago inmortal, no es tan difícil, solo necesitaba reunir algunos tesoros, que con el correr del tiempo, se hacían invaluables. Eso y la compra-venta de propiedades.</p><p>—No parece entretenido —dijo Arturo amante de la aventura.</p><p>—Es un método inteligente.</p><p>—Como tú.</p><p>—¡Exacto!, como yo.</p><p>Arturo lo miró con amor, porque esa mirada era eso y todos lo sabían. Merlín odiaba ese sentimiento vergonzoso que podía empañar su misión, además que se mezclaba con el otro sentimiento, ese oculto durante tantos siglos. Podía confundirlo, hacerlo débil y tomar malas decisiones como las que tomó antes y llevó a la muerte de Arturo. Sí, porque pese a todo este tiempo, Merlín todavía se culpaba por la muerte de su rey. Se suponía, que tenía el poder necesario para protegerlo de todo, se suponía, que era el elegido para equilibrar las fuerzas de la magia y no hizo nada. Todo se salió de control y Camelot terminó como un sueño. Jamás volvió a existir un reino igual a ese, con tanta idealidad y fue creado por ese niño idiota. No había que subestimarlo en ningún momento. Merlín sabía, exactamente, la capacidad de Arturo. Debía confiar en él, quizás un poco más de lo que confió en el pasado. Con todo lo sucedido, aprendió la necesidad de confiar en su rey.</p><p>La vida colegial tampoco era fácil con esos niñatos estúpidos. Se aburría tanto, tanto, solo en los recreos venía la diversión junto con los chicos, ya que sentirlos otra vez junto a él, era una sensación maravillosa, amena y familiar. Nostálgica, por la cantidad de tiempo que no lo había experimentado otra vez.</p><p>La continuación del estudio político era en la casa de Merlín. Merlín lograba atraer a los adolescentes con esa cantidad de juegos y cosas divertidas que tenía, pero que al final de cuenta, se trataba de una lección para sus vidas futuras. Así explicó las formas de gobernar y muchas formas de proteger a su gobernante, aunque eso lo tenían en el ADN del pasado, porque la fidelidad de ellos era su mejor don. </p><p>—Quiero una cita —dijo Arturo.</p><p>—¿Una qué?</p><p>—Cita, una cita. Antes teníamos muchas, íbamos de cacería, de picnic, montábamos a caballo…</p><p>—Eso lo hacías con Gwen.</p><p>—Tú también ibas.</p><p>Eso era verdad, siempre los acompañó a sus citas. No quería decir que se fuera de cita con él. Arturo deseaba tenerlo ahí, algo bastante extraño. Generalmente, las parejas querían estar solas y aunque Arturo estaba enamorado de Guinivere, lo llevaba a él.</p><p>—¿Quién más va a la cita? —preguntó Merlín.</p><p>—Nadie más, solo nosotros.</p><p>La sorpresa inundó sus ojos.</p><p>—Quiere decir que  será una cita en toda su regla.</p><p>—Claro, eso dije.</p><p>No lo podía creer, Arturo hablaba en serio. Sin lugar a dudas, no era recomendable que el futuro Primer Ministro de Inglaterra tuviera una relación homosexual. Sería un gran problema aquello, pero al menos tenía bastante tiempo para persuadirlo. Era una suerte que las preferencias sexuales fueran por ambos sexos, pues sabía que también salía con chicas, por esto tenía una oportunidad de encontrarle una novia a Arturo, alguien que pudiera darle el estatus necesario para lograr su puesto en el gobierno.</p><p>Sin embargo, Arturo no estaba tan abocado a su responsabilidad con Inglaterra como antaño. Solo le interesaba este plan, porque le daba excusas para estar con Merlín. El hecho que haría cualquier cosa para estar al lado de Merlín, no era nada razonable para nadie, salvo para el propio Arturo. Si todo el mundo pensaba diferente a él, le daba lo mismo.</p><p>El Arturo de esta época era un rebelde sin causa. No respetaba las reglas de las buenas costumbres y Merlín quedó con ganas de conocer a sus padres para ver las raíces del desastre. Efectivamente, los padres venían de una crianza demasiado “liberal”. Su hijo no tenía tapujos por nada, al igual que tampoco miedos de ninguna naturaleza. Había crecido no para seguir a la sociedad, sino que la sociedad debía acostumbrarse a él y sino, pues mala suerte para ella. Merlín quedó escandalizado con las respuestas de esos “adultos responsables” que le habían torcido su árbol. Ahora debería usar toda su sabiduría en volver al árbol derecho. No había dudas en que Arturo volvió a tener padres complicados, no aptos para un rey como lo sería él.</p><p>Merlín tenía un duro trabajo, pero por lo menos esta vez no tenía que esconderse como mago. Era momento de usar su magia, solo para el entrenamiento. No para obligarlo a estudiar, eso no podía hacerlo. No podía obligarlo a nada, menos a Arturo. Así que se mantenía a la expectativa de las necesidades de su futuro monarca.</p><p>Hacer una vida tan normal como fuera posible, junto a unos adolescentes alborotados no era tan difícil. Lo difícil era comportarse como un adolescente alborotado, teniendo miles de años en su cuerpo. Las fiestas lo aburrían en extremo, aunque siempre le aburrieron un poco, en especial cuando debía vestirse de forma ridícula. Arturo se divertía como si estuviera drogado, o en realidad lo estaba, porque ahí estaba presente su magia otra vez para sacarlo de su “mal vicio”.</p><p>Arturo, por primera vez, discutió con Merlín, porque le quitaba la diversión al quitarle el alcohol y las drogas. Merlín le dijo que debía terminar con eso si quería ser Primer Ministro. Arturo le dijo que no quería ser Primer Ministro.</p><p>—Eres un niñato consentido —le respondió Merlín.</p><p>Entonces, Merlín se fue de ese lugar. Arturo sintió, simplemente, desesperación. Salió corriendo detrás de Merlín sin darse cuenta que lo venían siguiendo. Era una chica atractiva de otro grado, quien estaba muy enamorada de Arturo. Esta logró alcanzarlo y lo tomó del brazo.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres?</p><p>—Estoy enamorada de ti —le dijo la chica—. Sale conmigo, por favor.</p><p>Arturo quedó descolocado con la propuesta, aunque no era la primera confesión que le hacían.</p><p>—No puedo, tengo novio.</p><p>—No tiene que enterarse.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>El chico la quedó, mirando con una extrañeza sublime, pero luego comprendió una cosa: su reputación. Hasta la llegada de Merlín, Arturo siempre estuvo bien acompañado, novio o novia, novios o novias. A veces salía con más de uno, sin que la otra persona se diera cuenta, o al menos eso creía.</p><p> —Mira, sé que crees que puedo hacer eso, pero ya no quiero. Solo quiero andar con mi novio ¿Entiendes?</p><p>—Yo creo que cambiarás de opinión. Dices eso, porque no te corresponde y eso es un desafío para ti, pero cuando lo conquistes, terminará tu interés y lo dejarás.</p><p>—Eso no sucederá.</p><p>—No lo creo.</p><p>—Es tu problema. No pierdas el tiempo, porque ya encontré lo que buscaba.</p><p>Sin más, la dejó ahí parada con cara de sorpresa. Ni ella ni él, tenían alguna idea de que buscaba algo en su vida. Eso fue toda una revelación para Arturo. Quizás sus amigos lo supieran antes que él mismo, pero era una realidad: la búsqueda eminente de una persona con características especiales. Lo hacía desde que nació y por fin, la búsqueda había terminado, aunque no quería decir que ahora todo sería color rosa, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora vendría la verdadera lucha para conquistar a ese ser.</p><p>Lo peor es que todavía no sabía de los verdaderos sentimientos de Merlín. Merlín su amigo, el mago oculto ante los ojos del mundo. No sería nada de fácil.</p><p>El viento golpeó su rostro, anunciando la melancolía en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en su enamorado. Al parecer, dejar en segundo plano el bienestar del reino, tampoco estaba en los planes de este Merlín contemporáneo. Sería muy difícil luchar contra una coraza construida bajo miles de años de soledad, añorando el día en que cambiaría el mundo, para por fin, lograr su destino. Luchar contra eso sería una obra titánica.</p><p>Por fin Arturo comprendía lo que había en juego en esta nueva vida. Sabía que en su vida anterior tuvo muchos pesos en sus hombros, pero ahora al no tener ninguno, siempre pudo flotar y alcanzar cuanto capricho quiso. Fácil, divertido, sin preocupaciones, aunque en el fondo un insaciable vacío que necesitaba llenar. Ahora que tenía como llenar ese vacío, el peso de las responsabilidades pegó sus pies a tierra.</p><p>Suspiró con pesar, primera vez de eso y sospechó sería una de muchas veces en el futuro. Miró hacia atrás para ver si la chica lo seguía. Ella no lo seguía, así que siguió su camino a casa de Merlín. Lo esperaría a que llegara, o si estaba ahí, se quedaría toda la noche con él. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca para llenar su vacío. Si Merlín sentía lo mismo que él cuando no estaba, no imaginaba el infierno que sintió en su ausencia.</p><p>Tomó un taxi para llegar y en el intercomunicador solo dijo su nombre y la abrieron la reja de la mansión. Caminó un buen trecho hasta la puerta bajo las luces potentes del jardín. El mayordomo lo recibió como si fuera el dueño de casa, eso siempre le daba un poco de risa, pero no era ningún secreto de que él era el novio del señor.</p><p>Tuvo que esperarlo en la sala un buen rato. Así que puso la TV para pasar el rato. No había nada bueno, solo jugaba con el control remoto, hasta que dio con un programa sobre el mago Merlín, el rey Arturo y Camelot. La mayoría de las cosas dichas eran tonterías, ninguna realidad de la suya que le tocó vivir. Salvo algunos personajes, los demás eran todos falsos.</p><p>Quedó, mirando por unos instantes el programa y le hizo reflexionar sobre esos días de gloria, que decía versus los dramas vividos reales. No concordaba para nada, en especial, el asunto de Lancelot.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? Deberías irte a tu casa.</p><p>Arturo volteó y ahí estaba parado el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos: su mago hermoso. Arturo decidió levantarse del sillón, donde estuvo viendo el programa y enfrentó a su mago como en la era de antaño.</p><p>—Vine a verte.</p><p>—Ya te vi. Puedes irte a tu casa. Tus padres estarán preocupados por ti.</p><p>—Es temprano ¿Olvidas que estoy en una fiesta?</p><p>—¿Lo estás?</p><p>—Podríamos estarlo.</p><p>—No volveré a la fiesta es muy tarde.</p><p>—Tengamos nuestra fiesta aquí ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es buena idea?</p><p>—No lo creo.</p><p>—Vamos, no seas agua fiesta —dijo Arturo, acercándose.</p><p>Merlín casi lo vio en cámara lenta. Con esa actitud de depredador felino, quedó paralizado entre la visión del pasado y del futuro. Su rey estaba ahí, avanzando hacia la batalla, el brillo de sus ojos azules, el aire a su alrededor perfumado con el olor del bosque, del metal y de la sangre, todo hacia él. El viento agita su cabello rubio. La armadura, la espada, danzan en el espacio vacío.</p><p>Merlín contuvo el aliento. Sus labios quemaron, su cuerpo tembló como una hoja agitada con ese ciclón de hombre. El mago volaba, porque sus pies no tocaban el suelo y cuando despertó, se vio apresado entre los brazos de un niño. Se sentía tan bien que no pudo apartarse. Dejó que las manos, labios y cuerpo del chico actuaran sobre su cuerpo. Cosa que nunca había pasado en su vida anterior.</p><p>Le embriagaba, le asustaba, lo emocionaba, lo hacía sentir vivo, algo que había olvidado. En su realidad, muerto en vida, estaba su descripción después de la partida de su rey de este mundo. Muerto en vida, vagaba de esta forma por el mundo hasta la siguiente venida de su rey.</p><p>—Arturo.</p><p>El beso los fundió a ambos en el nudo del tiempo.  Era suave y delicioso como nunca pensó sentirlo. Se dejó llevar por él como un borracho en fiesta. No pudo resistirlo, ya que un poder muy grande, más grande del que tenía él con su magia, estaba poseyéndolo.</p><p>Ni supo cómo llegó al sofá, recostado con un Arturo sobre él, comiéndole el cuello. Sus manos atacaban de forma deliciosa su pecho. Pronto el chico tenía las manos bajo sus pantalones, agarrando el pene con una maestría bastante inusual. Merlín jadeó con el contacto de su monarca, no sabía cuánto tiempo en realidad deseaba esto, o se lo imaginó, quizás fue desde siempre. Tenía la noción de eternidad en este deseo, que le arremolinaba el estómago. El olor tan característico de Arturo lo azotó con fuerza, uno muy singular que apestaba la cama de su recámara real, las sábanas que él cambiaba como su sirviente, el ambiente denso en la mañana, producto de un cuerpo sudoroso, durmiendo toda la noche en una habitación cerrada. Ahí estaba ese olor, que ninguna de sus hierbas medicinales poseía, ni frutas del bosque, ni corteza de árbol. No tenía ninguna comparación, salvo el decir, que era el de Arturo.</p><p>Así, como hechizado, se dejó llevar por el chico, hipnotizado por los ojos azules. La presión en sus partes bajas, el calor, algo dulce, suave lo mecía. Fijó su vista y estaba desparramado sobre el sofá a todo lo largo con el chico encima de él, follándolo despacio, muy profundo. Su razón le decía que se lo quitara de encima. Sería fácil, solo un golpe, pero en vez de eso, sus labios se movieron solos y pronunció un hechizo, el cual cubrió el techo con una nube de espejo. Pudo ver el trasero de Arturo mientras lo penetraba, y su propio rostro lleno de quejidos de placer por ser follado. La nube se extendió a los lados y se volvió una cámara de espejos que Arturo no vio por estar absorbido, totalmente, como poseído por el movimiento del sexo, en cambio Merlín, se regocijó con lo que veía.</p><p>Por fin Arturo lo deseaba y lo follaba. Tenía sexo con su rey.</p><p>Lloró, porque la espera valió la pena. Una espera muy larga, dolorosa, ahora tenía su recompensa. Exactamente lo que necesitaba para sentirse completo. Pudo probar el orgasmo delicioso. Arturo era un niño, pero las cosas que le provocaba eran tan intensas, como si fuera un adulto que lo quemara.</p><p>El balanceo de las penetraciones lo dejaban sin aliento. No podía explicar todo lo que sentía, porque las imágenes de toda su vida se arremolinaban a su alrededor, confundiéndolo terriblemente. Extraño no perder el placer con todas esas imágenes del tiempo. Eso lo tenía curioso, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en el acto sexual. No podía desconectarse de esas imágenes, o de sus pensamientos. Estaba distraído, aunque también estaba ahí con su chico.</p><p>Las contradicciones lo estaban volviendo loco y ya no sabía qué hacer, cuando sintió los labios de Arturo sobre los suyos las imágenes desaparecieron. Quedaron solos sin nada alrededor como suspendidos en un vacío blanco movedizo, el cual los mecía en la suavidad del cariño. La explosión lo hizo sucumbir en el orgasmo, o al menos creyó que eso era. Trató de dilucidar esto y despertó a la realidad.</p><p>—Eso fue increíble.</p><p>Fijó la vista y era Arturo, quien lo miraba con las pupilas negras y la sonrisa más estúpida que le conociera. Eso le recordó a ese hechizo sobre Arturo para volverlo idiota.</p><p>—Eres un aprovechado —refunfuñó Merlín.</p><p>—¿Lo crees? Pudiste detenerme.</p><p>Eso era cierto, pudo detenerlo, de todas las formas posibles, con sus grandes poderes. En vez de eso, soltó una nube de espejos por el cuarto para no perderse la follada por varios puntos. Lo deseaba desde tanto tiempo, que no le importaron las consecuencias. La unión con el chico en este instante de su vida, no podía ser de naturaleza sexual, pero lo fue y no pudo evitarlo, no pudo resistirse. Mal presagio para el futuro, si se suponía debía ser estricto con el chiquillo para que se convirtiera en el Primer Ministro que quería Merlín. Suspiró derrotado por esta vez. No debía subestimar al mocoso, después de todo, era la reencarnación del más fantástico rey de todos los tiempos. Mocoso mal enseñado su Arturo.</p><p>—Ya que hemos terminado aquí, es tiempo que te vayas a tu casa —dijo Merlín con frialdad.</p><p>Arturo lo miró curioso con un brillo en sus ojos sin igual.</p><p>—¿No podría quedarme aquí?</p><p>—No lo creo. Debo trabajar.</p><p>—Son las dos de la mañana ¿En qué trabajarás tan tarde?</p><p>—Es mi problema. Le diré a mi chofer que te lleve a tu casa.</p><p>Merlín hizo un movimiento con su mano y al instante los dos quedaron vestidos. Fue al teléfono para llamar al chofer, con un chico todavía fascinado, por la ropa puesta de ese modo tan mágico.</p><p>—Wow, no debería asombrarme ¡Pero me asombro! ¡Es increíble! ¡Tú eres increíble!</p><p>—Antes no te gustaba la magia.</p><p>—Bueno, yo, eso fue antes ¡Ahora me encanta!</p><p>—Me alegra.</p><p>No parecía que lo hubiera alegrado esa afirmación de Arturo, ni que fuera verdad lo que estaban diciendo.</p><p>—Imposible que no me guste, porque tú eres magia.</p><p>Esa afirmación le recordó hace miles de años, con la estúpida profecía, que no sirvió de nada, solo lo hizo perder a la persona más amada. Lo condenó a una existencia vacía y solitaria hasta este momento.</p><p>—No debes recordar viejas profecías. No sirve de nada —dijo Merlín.</p><p>Arturo recordó las persecuciones de la magia y se sintió mal. Incluso, él odiaba la magia por las razones equivocadas. Merlín debió sufrir mucho por su culpa, todo por protegerlo a él y a su reino.</p><p>—Merlín…</p><p>En eso apareció el sirviente, anunciando la llegada del taxi. Merlín lo despidió, pese a las protestas de Arturo. Esa noche, Arturo no pudo dormir en su cama, producto de todas las sensaciones sentidas a causa del mago. Debía demostrarle que lo amaba, que quería estar con él por el resto de su vida y quizás, hasta el fin de los tiempos si lo dejaban, pero Merlín era como una pared de sentimientos. No lo dejaba acercarse, ni siquiera en el sexo cuando estuvieron juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Niño vs viejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Durante los próximos meses, Arturo trató de complacer a Merlín en todo lo que pudo. Seguía el plan de convertirse en el Primer Ministro fijado por el mago. No era muy entretenido, pero no tenía de otra, si quería ganarse el corazón del mago. Esta vez trabajarían juntos, en vez de estar luchando por separado, sin ponerse de acuerdo el uno con el otro para el mismo fin. Muchas de esas veces se sabotearon entre ellos, producto de la mala comunicación. Ahora quería ser diferente, muy diferente, a aquella época terrible de sangre.</p><p>Decir que estaba resultando, sería una falacia. Merlín parecía más alejado que nunca, todo metódico con respecto a lo que había o no que hacer. Arturo comenzó a impacientarse, porque una cosa era seguir el plan, pero otra muy diferente, era soportar a un Merlín sin ser Merlín, el mago maravilloso que conocía.</p><p>Un día Arturo juntó a sus amigos y se fueron de pinta, no del colegio, sino de pinta de las obligaciones de Merlín. Merlín se puso furioso, cosa que bajó con unos besos fogosos frente a todos. Después del momento vergonzoso, decidió seguir a los chicos al centro comercial. El mago fue bastante meditabundo en esta ocasión. Arturo lo invitó a unas sodas y cuando se dio cuenta, estaban los dos solos.</p><p>—¿Y los chicos? —preguntó Merlín.</p><p>—Están en los juegos —respondió Arturo.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no vamos con ellos?</p><p>—Porque te invité a una soda ¿Recuerdas?</p><p>El otro quedó, pensando en el momento y comprendió lo distraído que estaba. Merlín miró a Arturo con aire melancólico.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa Merlín? Estás extraño.</p><p>—Extraño cómo.</p><p>—Como lúgubre.</p><p>—Mis recuerdos me confunden y a veces me atormentan.</p><p>Arturo sintió una punzada en su estómago. Recordó todas esas imágenes sin la emoción que las sostenían. Si en realidad las recordara, con el sentimiento de cada una de ellas, se volvería loco. Quizás el problema era eso, Merlín estaba un poco loco con todo lo sucedido. Si fuera así, Arturo no tendría ninguna oportunidad de dejarlo ir, por tan loco que estuviera. Esa era la realidad del asunto. Arturo y Merlín tenían un lazo irrompible, ya que ahora que se encontraron en esta era, nada ni nadie podría separarlos.</p><p>—Merlín, puedes confiar en mí, yo te amo —le dijo Arturo con angustia.</p><p>—Arturo, eres muy niño para comprender esto.</p><p>—Tengo los recuerdos de antes. Así que entiendo, no deberías cargarlo tú solo.</p><p>—Los tienes, pero no los sientes. El sentir es algo profundo. Atormenta, golpea y reprende. A veces no lo puedo controlar y duele demasiado.</p><p>—Merlín, ojalá mi amor pudiera terminar con todo ese dolor.</p><p>El mago sonrió con la ocurrencia de su antiguo amigo, ahora amante.</p><p>—En esta segunda vida, eres bastante lindo.</p><p>—Siempre fui lindo, muy lindo y adorable.</p><p>—Como tú digas, majestad.</p><p>—Sí, yo lo digo y muy en serio.</p><p>Merlín sonríe tierno. Le encanta esa actitud de antaño de niño mimado. Era tan precioso con su carita amurrada, de ser el centro del universo. Antiguamente, lo odiaba, odiaba esa actitud tan pedante, pero después, fue esa misma que lo volvió tan grande.</p><p>Arturo le robó un beso y él dejó que lo hiciera sin chistar. Fue el primero de muchos besos robados. Muchos de ellos disfrutados a cabalidad por el mago. No podía negarle nada a su antiguo señor, nunca pudo, esto era una constante en el tiempo. Por un lado, lo encontró divertido, él con miles de años en su cuerpo sea reducido por un adolescente mimado. No sentía vergüenza por eso, sino una especie de añoranza a los otros tiempos.</p><p>Decidió dejar las cosas así, porque faltaban años para que Arturo se convirtiera en el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra y debía tenerlo muy cerca. También debía reconocer, solo para sí mismo, que le gustaba tenerlo así. Estar junto a él, día y noche, le recordaba su pasado, le daba añoranza de verse tan inocente, cuando creía que él podría cambiar el mundo y traer la magia a su época de gloria. Ese fue el error más grande de su vida, todo se fue por el caño. Tener como resultado a Arturo muerto, después de lo que hizo, terminó por destruirlo y acabar con sus esperanzas.</p><p>No cometería ningún pecado si ahora disfrutaba de su amor frustrado. Arturo le correspondía como nunca, si hasta lo acosaba. Eso era nuevo para él, porque el antiguo Arturo, si bien era arrogante, en el fondo era tímido. Disfrutaba de esta nueva personalidad de su chico. Trataba de acostumbrarse, no con mucho éxito.</p><p>Los días comenzaron a pasar y los chicos entendieron el plan, lo que significaba y su nueva misión para con el país. Había una especie de acuerdo tácito en todo esto, Merlín adoraba con simpleza que los chicos respetaran su nuevo liderazgo. No le pusieron ninguna traba al plan, aunque este consistiera en estudiar mucho y sacarse buenas notas. Parecía un plan juicioso y nos los hacía ver como locos, ya que muchos pensaron que deberían vestirse como caballeros o algún entrenamiento de esa naturaleza los harías hacer, dado lo extraño que era Merlín en sus peticiones pasadas.</p><p>Al menos eso pensaron, hasta que comprendieron que estaban siendo muy optimistas al respecto.</p><p>—Ustedes serán los guardaespaldas del Primer Ministro y por eso deben entrenar —les dijo Merlín.</p><p>Eso fue como una sentencia para aprender defensa personal y un sin número de artes marciales de todo tipo. Arturo se vio interesado en esto y quiso entrar, pero Merlín no lo dejaba, ya que debía estudiar. Esto fue el siguiente problema.</p><p>Arturo siempre fue un chico de acción y el hecho de que estuvieran mil años después de esto, no tenía por qué hacerlo diferente. Todos los sabían, pero al parecer, Merlín lo había olvidado.</p><p>—No es necesario que hagas eso ahora, Arturo —le dijo Merlín—. Tendrás personas que te cuidarán.</p><p>Arturo estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su mago favorito. El hecho que había sufrido una separación dolorosa, no le daba la autoridad para controlar de esa forma su vida. Él, quien ni siquiera obedecía al rey en su tiempo, no obedecería a su sirviente, aunque ahora no lo fuera. Todo esto era tan confuso para su pobre mente.</p><p>Los jóvenes querían obedecer y seguir a Merlín en su nueva aventura. La lealtad de los chicos por su rey seguía intacta, pese a todos los siglos pasados.</p><p>—Basta —dijo Arturo—. Creo que nos merecemos un descanso de tanto estudio.</p><p>—Estás estudiando ahora, porque quedaste atrasado.</p><p>—No estoy atrasado.</p><p>—Estás atrasado. Debimos comenzar antes con tu estudio de futuro ministro.</p><p>—Pero si estoy en secundaria y falta mucho para ser mayor de edad.</p><p>—Esos años no son nada. Pasarán volando.</p><p>—Son años y es mucho para nosotros, aunque para ti no signifiquen nada.</p><p>—Pues deben saber, que esos pasarán rápido y por eso estamos en contra del tiempo.</p><p>Arturo trató de hacerlo entender sin mucho éxito y fue la primera pelea que tuvieron como novios. Los chicos de su grupo también estaban a favor de Arturo, porque, obvio, no comprendían el paso del tiempo como lo comprendía Merlín. Sin embargo, también estaban de acuerdo con Merlín con respecto a la misión, casi santa, de volver a Arturo Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, ya que no podía ser rey, porque no nació en la monarquía inglesa para capricho del destino.</p><p>—Ser rey ahora, no significa nada. Lo importante es gobernar y eso lo hace el Primer Ministro.</p><p>Merlín tenía un plan, un plan demasiado asfixiante como importante. Arturo sabía que todo era para un fin mayor, pero se resistía  a ello. Después de todo, murió por un fin mayor, murió por su reino. No quería morir por un fin mayor, quería vivir y quería vivir con Merlín. Ese era su mayor fin. Merlín tampoco entendía esto.</p><p>Un cambio de destino no tenía por qué ser malo, al contrario, les daría perspectiva en su vida. Las cosas podían ser diferentes, aprovechando las cosas que se les daba de manera diferente también. Arturo no quería estar peleado con Merlín. Él lo necesitaba como el aire y no podía mantenerse muy lejos del mago, por muy enojado que estuviera por su tiranía impuesta a su voluntad. Es cierto que aceptó los términos de la forma como harían estas actividades con el fin mayor, pero podríamos decir, que quedó tinta en el tintero cuando firmaron el contrato. No estaba estipulado la forma de hacer las cosas y menos de la forma tiránica, usada por Merlín con los adolescentes.</p><p>Eso era el conflicto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Los chicos eras adolescentes y querían hacer cosas de adolescentes, no cosas impuestas por un viejo de miles de años, eso era la discusión. Arturo quería llevar de fiesta a Merlín, y este no quería nada de eso, solo trabajar y trabajar sin descanso.</p><p>—Estuviste muerto miles de años ¿Qué otro descanso quieres? —le dijo Merlín y eso fue de lo peor.</p><p>—¡Yo ahora estoy vivo! ¡Y quiero vivir! —gritó Arturo.</p><p>—¡Por qué siempre eres tan egoísta! No eres más que un niño mimado.</p><p>Merlín le dio la espalda y se fue. Arturo trató de ir tras él, pero no pudo, porque desapareció en una nube de humo mágico.</p><p>—¡Maldición! ¡Por qué siempre huye! —chilló Arturo.</p><p>Sus amigos lo quedaron mirando, preocupado con la escena de sus líderes. Es cierto que eran otras personas ahora, pero tenían una nueva misión que cumplir y estaban perdiendo el camino con todas esas peleas infantiles. Arturo quedó muy triste, sin ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera ir al colegio. Anduvo como alma en pena y sus amigos comenzaron a estar preocupados. Nunca lo habían visto tan mal después de una pelea de novios, siempre fue bastante equilibrado en esas situaciones, pero ahora parecía que le cayó el mundo encima.</p><p>Con el correr de los días, si antes estaban preocupados, ahora estaban histéricos con la situación. Merlín no aparecía por ningún lado y Arturo estaba tan deprimido, que ni jugar al fútbol quería. Así que tuvieron que buscar a Merlín por las suyas, a sabiendas que Arturo lo estuvo buscando toda la semana.</p><p>Todo el grupo fue a la mansión de Merlín. Pudieron entrar, pero no estaba Merlín. Gwen perdió la poca compostura que tenía y gritó una sarta de improperios bastante fuertes en contra del mago, diciéndole entre otras cosas, lo cobarde que era. Merlín apareció casi al instante para convertirlo en sapo, pero se encontró con el apoyo de todos los demás.</p><p>—Arturo es un dolor en el culo, pero solo es un niño en comparado a un vejete como tú.</p><p>Merlín lo miró entre enojado y serio. Solo asintió y luego desapareció. Gwen gritó insultos hasta que se cansó. Merlín los escuchó a unas cuadras de ahí, en las puertas de la casa de Arturo.</p><p>—Buenos días señora, mi nombre es Emrys, soy amigo de su hijo ¿Él está? —dijo Merlín con mucha educación.</p><p>La madre de Arturo, una señora rubia muy hermosa, quedó pasmada con ese chico tan educado.</p><p>—Este sí, espera un momento, veré si está —respondió.</p><p>La señora subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hijo.</p><p>—Hay un joven en la puerta, dice que es tu amigo.</p><p>—No quiero ver a nadie —dijo Arturo.</p><p>El chico estaba vestido y estirado encima de su cama.</p><p>—Dijo que se llamaba Emrys.</p><p>Al escuchar el nombre, Arturo se sentó de inmediato en su cama.</p><p>—¿Emrys? ¿Está aquí?</p><p>—Sí, en la puerta.</p><p>—¡Y por qué no lo hiciste pasar! —gritó y bajó corriendo las escaleras.</p><p>Llegó en un dos por tres a la puerta. La abrió rápido y ahí estaba Merlín, parado con expresión seria.</p><p>—Hola, ven pasa —invitó Arturo, todo alegre.</p><p>Merlín pasó a su casa y fue presentado a su madre. Luego, quedaron solos cuando la señora fue a la cocina.</p><p>—¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡Te extrañé mucho!</p><p>Arturo lo abrazó. Merlín correspondió el abrazo.</p><p>—Ven, te invito una soda —dijo Arturo.</p><p>Lo dirigió  la cocina y ahí estaba su mamá, quien lo atendió muy bien para felicidad del chico.</p><p>—Arturo, debemos hablar. Sé que no te gusta, pero no puedo con este asunto ni un instante más.</p><p>La sonrisa de Arturo desapareció y se puso serio con la situación. Le pidió a su mamá que los dejara solos.</p><p>—Dime, ahora podemos conversar.</p><p>—Lamento enojarme contigo, Arturo, pero debes comprender, que todo este tiempo, te he esperado solo a ti.</p><p>—Sí, Merlín, lo entiendo. Lamento ser tan niño.</p><p>—No es tu culpa, eres un niño, el problema es que yo no lo soy.</p><p>—Podemos lograrlo, si permanecemos juntos. No te des por vencido, por favor.</p><p>Merlín lo miró con intensidad y  Arturo pensó que se derretiría con esa mirada. Trató de mantenerla lo que pudo, tenía problemas con eso, pero se obligó y Merlín lo descubrió. El mago sonrió al verlo tan valiente como siempre. Era su Arturo y lo quería cada día más, si podía ser posible.</p><p>—Está bien, Arturo, trabajaremos juntos y lograremos lo que no alcanzamos la primera vez.</p><p>—Si estamos juntos y de acuerdo el uno con el otro, ten por seguro que lo lograremos, mi amor.</p><p>Fue el turno de Arturo para derretirse de amor con lo escuchado de forma tan sensual. Sonrió como tonto y Merlín supo que debía permanecer con él, hasta que bajara de su nube de amor. Debía tranquilizar al niño, comportarse como el adulto de siglos en su cuerpo y no como el estúpido adolescente,  a que lo rebajaba ese chico rubio.</p><p>
  <strong>Fin capítulo 4</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mi Primer Ministro, mi Rey, mi Señor y mi Amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los años serían con mucho trabajo y bastante divertidos, si contaba sus aventuras como Merlín el sirviente del Rey Arturo, estos, lo que iban a suceder, serían igual, e incluso mejores, porque  no había restricción del sexo. Era una de las ventajas de vivir en el futuro, no había discriminación, o al menos, no tanta como en su vida pasada. Podía ser el novio de Merlín, sin problemas, hasta que se convierta en Primer Ministro de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, no era tan así, considerando que para ser político y tener un cargo tan importante, debía ser una persona intachable. Ser homosexual, por muy tolerante  que fuera la sociedad, estaba mal visto todavía, es decir, todavía existían barreras para ser un político tan poderoso, siendo gay.</p><p>Conociendo a su Arturo, no pararía hasta abolir esa discriminación. Él tendría que ayudarlo con ese plan absurdo, donde tendría que cambiar hasta la religión. Aturo estaba peligrando, porque era peligroso cambiar la mentalidad de las personas, ya sabía de ese resultado con anterioridad y temía lo que sucedería esta vez por lo mismo. Sin embargo, pese a todo, debía estar con él hasta el fin como siempre lo hizo.</p><p>Así lo hicieron durante los años, que permanecieron juntos con la pandilla. Entrenaron, estudiaron y planearon cosas buenas para el mundo. Se diría que era un club para arreglar al mundo. Eso hacía sentirse orgulloso al mago milenario, que sus chicos seguían siendo los héroes de antaño. Le costaba mantener el control en ellos, porque sus personalidades arrebatadoras tenían mucha voluntad. Pasaban peleando, discutiendo en todo momento, pero después se arreglaban y vuelta a ser amigos para seguir con el plan.</p><p>Siempre debieron detenerse un instante en la temporada de fútbol para competir en el torneo escolar, pero después de eso, se ponían a trabajar. El estudio intensivo y el continuo entrenamiento de los chicos, ocupaban casi todo el tiempo de ellos. Se estaban perdiendo toda la adolescencia y Merlín tenía conciencia de eso. El problema era, que no sabía cómo equilibrar esas cosas modernas para él.</p><p>Entonces, tuvo que pedir ayuda al mismo grupo. No tuvo respuestas muy convincentes, solo pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo.</p><p>—¡Debemos irnos de fiesta! —gritó Arturo.</p><p>Merlín rodó los ojos, y todos los demás rieron de lo emocionado que estaban con la idea. Así que, todos partieron a la fiesta sin posibilidades de escape. Merlín se veía afectado de estar en otra fiesta para adolescentes con sexo, drogas y alcohol. Ir a eso, era soportar una interminable noche con adolescentes, que no tenían nada en común con él y hablarían solo tonterías. Quizás llevarse un libro para leer, mientras los otros bailan, así evitaría aburrirse. Resistir el bullicio era otro problema, no le gustaba el ruido ensordecedor de ese tiempo. No sabría si podía aguantarlo, pero su rey requería sacrificios y estaba dispuesto a ellos como siempre. Así que resistiría como todo un caballero, sin serlo en realidad.</p><p>Mentiría si dijera, que resistió con estoicismo la fiesta. La verdad, no pudo ni siquiera entrar, dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos, los cuales fueron interceptados por  Arturo.</p><p>—¿Adónde vas?</p><p>—No creo que pueda lograrlo —dijo Merlín con tragedia en su voz.</p><p>A Arturo le dieron ganas de reír al ver a su amor tan dramático por tan poca cosa, cuando en tiempos pasados, se enfrentaba a los peores monstruos medievales. Siguió viendo la forma como lograr convencerlo, sin que saliera corriendo de ese lugar.</p><p>—Es solo una fiesta, piensa en la taberna del pueblo. Es lo mismo.</p><p>—Esto es muy ruidoso —observó Merlín.</p><p>—Parece, pero es lo mismo, ya lo verás. Ven.</p><p>La mano de su rey estirada, lo invitaba con esa inocencia que tenía por ser un niño todavía. Entonces, no pudo evitarlo, ni resistirlo, tuvo que darle la mano en respuesta y entrar con él a la fiesta, con una cara de molestia que lo hacía ver muy chistoso. Quiso taparse lo oídos, pero no pudo, porque Arturo le tenía secuestrada su otra mano.</p><p>Esquivando jóvenes muy festivos, lo guiaron hasta un sofá donde se sentaron los dos. Merlín sentía que la casa se vendría abajo de un momento a otro. Arturo rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, marcando territorio y las miradas de odio, de algunas chicas, se posaron en los ojos de Merlín. Esperaba que no hubiera ninguna bruja entre ellas, porque el hacerse de enemigos, era uno de sus atributos colosales, que rivalizaban con los enemigos de Arturo. No quería más brujas en su vida, aunque eso significara, la magia de vuelta al nuevo mundo.</p><p>La magia vivía dentro de él, esperando su momento para surgir. Merlín lo sentía, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que esta se presentara. Esperaba que no fuera en un enemigo, pero estaba preparado para ellos, se preparó durante todo ese tiempo para ese momento y aún pese a todo, esperaba que no fuera un enemigo poderoso, al cual no pudieran vencer o  que su destrucción significara la destrucción del mismo Arturo, su adorado sueño imposible de felicidad.</p><p>Sin embargo, demoró para satisfacción de Merlín. Arturo fue a la universidad, junto a todos los suyos. No se pudieron librar de ella, salvo por los que partieron al servicio militar. Arturo necesitaría muchos soldados, e incluso espías en sus filas, estos que fueran muy fieles a él. No había nadie mejor, que sus mejores amigos venidos de tiempos inmemoriales. En su otra vida, fueron sus valientes caballeros dispuestos a dar la vida por Arturo, era razonable que en esta, lo harían de igual forma. Darían la vida por su rey otra vez.</p><p>La profecía estaba en marcha. Arturo se convertiría en el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, en el más joven hasta ahora visto. Merlín estaba tan orgulloso de él,  que casi baboseaba. Arturo sabía  esto y se aprovechaba de las circunstancias, así  lograba tener casi todo lo que quería  del mago, en especial sexo salvaje.</p><p>Arturo era feliz, teniendo a su lado a Merlín. A él  no le interesaba otra cosa y era Primer Ministro  solo  por complacerlo. Algo bastante peligroso, si vemos que era la mayor autoridad del país. Sin embargo,  aunque no era consciente  de su importancia para su pueblo, tenía  buena guía así  que Merlín  no estaba preocupado  por el futuro, el cual se veía  bastante próspero.</p><p>Sus amigos estaban en todas las esferas del gobierno para apoyar a su líder,  como lo hicieron  en su tiempo hace mucho. Arturo,  también  era muy popular  en su pueblo, al igual que en el pasado. Tener  un Primer Ministro tan guapo, era muy beneficioso.</p><p>—Mi amor, vamos almorzar juntos —le decía  Arturo.</p><p>Merlín  se ponía  furioso, por la poca prudencia  con que manejaba su nuevo cargo. Ser gay no estaba bien visto y prefería que nadie supiera, pero Arturo no se daba por aludido. Quería a Merlín  y le importaba un pepino, si los a los demás  no le gustaba eso.</p><p>Había  impulsado una ley, para legalizar el matrimonio homosexual, con todos los beneficios  de un matrimonio normal, pero los mojigatos de los políticos no querían. A Merlín, no le gustaba esta iniciativa,  porque ponía  en peligro su propia designación de Primer Ministro. Sin embargo, Arturo  era cabezota al respecto y no le tenía  miedo a nadie. Algo que le hacía  sentir orgulloso, pese a no poder arriesgarse. Ya no había  guerras donde sangrar, efusivamente, eso era muy bueno, pero no quería  decir,  que las guerras  no estaban presentes, sino por el contrario, estas estaban aún más  presentes  que antes y debían  tener el cuidado  requerido.</p><p>Arturo fue un gran guerrero y estratega, pero político  le faltaba mucho para eso. Murió  demasiado joven como para desarrollarlo y temía  que  en esta vida, faltara esa parte.</p><p>Arturo no seguía las reglas de la sociedad, en cuanto a la etiqueta o protocolo. Como fue un rey donde esas cosas pasaban a segundo plano, trataba a todo el mundo igual, aunque con respeto. Esa forma familiar y respetuosa, llamaba mucho la atención, pero en este mundo las personas no eran iguales, había  autoridades que estaban a otro nivel y aunque fuera el Primer Ministro,  debía  comportarse diferente.</p><p>Sus amigos venían  de vez en cuando a verlo, cuando él  lo ordenaba como la autoridad que era. Es que ellos estaban tan ocupados, que no tenían tiempo para su amigo, después  de todo, estaban cumpliendo con su deber, pero a Arturo no le gustaba tener a sus amigos tan lejos de su  vida o de su lado.</p><p>Así  que los mandaba a buscar, burlando todo protocolo. Merlín  ponía el grito en el cielo, pero Arturo despreocupado  de las consecuencias, no le hacía  caso en eso. Tampoco le hacía  caso en otras cosas y eso era complicado de ver. Arturo era un rey de verdad con todo el sentido de la palabra. No podía  ser manipulado por nada ni por nadie. Quizás  un consejo por ahí  podía  escuchar, pero nadie negaba que al final, las decisiones tomadas, eran suyas de su propio pensamiento y acción.</p><p>Después  de terminar sus obligaciones con el estado, Arturo disfrutaba ir a su casa para pasar tiempo con Merlín. Este solo quería  seguir trabajando, pero Arturo no lo dejaba.</p><p>—Deja eso, ahora estamos en casa y es momento  de disfrutarnos el uno con el otro.</p><p>—Tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente.</p><p>—Siempre habrá  trabajo pendiente. Lo importante  es también  disfrutar y hacer lo que nos gusta, sino la vida no tendría  sentido vivirla.</p><p>Arturo va y le da un beso. Merlín  responde un tanto confundido  siempre  responde de esa forma  porque  el otro es experto en sacarlo de sus asuntos  de forma abrupta.</p><p>Terminan haciendo el amor entre sábanas  de seda y unas ganas terribles de quedarse en ese lugar para siempre,  sin tener que preocuparse por el destino del mundo. No habían nacido para eso, sino para cosas excepcionales, que no querían hacer. Por lo menos Arturo sentía,  que no necesitaba nada más de la vida que a Merlín, y Merlín encontraba eso como lo máximo  en irresponsabilidad.</p><p>—Has cambiado mucho Merlín,  desde que nos conocimos.</p><p>—A quién  conociste no era yo.  Siempre tuve que ocultar mi verdadera naturaleza cuando estaba contigo.</p><p>—Para que no descubriera tu magia. Eso lo sé,  pero en el fondo yo sabía.</p><p>—¿Qué  sabías? </p><p>—La clase de persona que eras —confesó Arturo.</p><p>—¿En serio? Nunca me pareció.</p><p>—Siempre confié en ti.</p><p>Merlín lo miró con profunda sabiduría. Esa que sobrevivió todos esos siglos, sin el amor de su vida. Arturo vio la criatura mítica que había  en Merlín.</p><p>—¿No quieres cumplir tu destino? —preguntó Merlín de forma sorpresiva.</p><p>Arturo quedó descolocado, pero luego miró al piso y lo pensó unos instantes. Merlín fijó su vista en las expresiones del joven Primer Ministro, parecía que el mundo pasaba por su rostro. Lo estaba pensando, pensando muy seriamente. El mago no quitó la vista  en ningún momento, leyendo cada pensamiento que se reflejaba en su cara.</p><p>—Yo solo quiero estar contigo para siempre —dijo con simpleza.</p><p>Sintió derretirse por completo. Arturo haría cualquier cosa solo para estar al lado de Merlín. Su objetivo, no era traer la paz al mundo mágico o al mundo entero. Su misión era más mundana y egoísta, más humana. Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y así lo hizo. Arturo correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa, disfrutando el calor que emanaba de él.</p><p>—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo siempre estaré contigo —respondió Merlín.</p><p>—Entonces, no me preocuparé y seré el Primer Ministro que tú quieres.</p><p>—Serás mi Primer Ministro, mi Rey y mi Señor como siempre lo has sido.</p><p>—El ser “Mi Amor” o “Tú Amor” es el único título que yo aspiro, los demás son solo temporales, en cambio este es para la eternidad.</p><p>—Tú lo has dicho.</p><p>—¿Estamos claros entonces?</p><p>—Por supuesto… mi amor.</p><p>Arturo sonrió con suficiencia.</p><p>—Si está claro, ¿qué queda por hacer en la agenda? —preguntó Arturo con su sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—A ver —dijo Merlín, haciendo aparecer un librito en el aire—. Té con la reina a las cuatro en punto.</p><p>—Ok, pero antes un beso.</p><p>Merlín rodó los ojos antes de recibir el beso. Al parecer le contaría hacer madurar a este niño unos años más, pero había esperado más de mil quinientos años y podría esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fin.-</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>